Always
by Pyonfuwa
Summary: Dia bisa melihat semuanya... Dia berpikir jika ini adalah sebuah siksaan... Tapi dia tidak tahu jika itu adalah kutukan yang dia berikan pada dirinya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Apa kau tahu, dahulukala dunia tidaklah seperti ini, saling bergantung satu sama lain, ber _simbiosis_ untuk bertahan hidup didunia ini, semua hidup mandiri, tidak ada yang bergantung dengan yang lain, tidak ada kata menguning dalam kamus tumbuh-tumbuhan, tidak ada kata mati dalam kamus makhluk hidup lainnya, tidak ada kata terik saat matahari berada dipuncak, semua abadi, sebelum seseorang diturunkan dibumi untuk menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan padanya dan keturunannya yang iri terhadap apa yang didapat oleh orang lain dan membuatnya merubah seluruh takdir yang ada dimuka bumi.

Dia membunuh untuk urusan yang menurutnya tidak adil karena dia egois. Sejak itulah kata sakral 'mati' mulai terdengar biasa ditelinga siapapun, daun-daun mulai menguning, makhluk hidup lain mulai mati, matahari mulai terasa terik, dan kata _simbiosis_ mulai lahir dihari itu, semua berkat seseorang yang mencoba bertahan hidup dan seseorang yang merasa bahwa dia dicurangi...

"Wah~, bukankah kita harus berterima kasih pada orang itu"

"Dunia akan penuh jika dia tidak melakukannya, benar bukan?" gadis berrambut indigo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat tanggapan dari seseorang yang dia ajak berpendapat yang terduduk disampingnya.

"Hah~" terdengar helaan napas dari orang yang duduk disamping gadis indigo itu.

Orang itu merasa jika dia sudah cukup untuk membaca bukunya ditempatnya saat ini, ada jadwal hariannya yang telah menanti dirinya sesaat lagi.

Orang yang diketahui berjenis kelamin perempuan itu mulai memasukan bukunya kedalam tas milikinya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat bersantainya saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai membacanya!" gadis indigo itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengapai pergelangan tangan wanita tadi.

"Aku lupa" gadis indigo itu tertunduk, saat sebuah kenyataan menampar sangat keras dirinya.

Dia tidak bisa menyentuh apapun.

Gadis indigo itu menekuk sikunya dan menumpukannya pada pahanya untuk dia gunakan sebagai tempat menyangga dagunya.

Dia menghela napannya, mulai jengah dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, kenapa mulai, karena dulu dia berharap memiliki kekuatan untuk membuatnya tak terlihat oleh siapapun, agar dia bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa perlu membayar, agar dia bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa perlu bayar, agar dia bisa naik apapun tanpa perlu bayar, agar dia bisa masuk kemanapun tanpa perlu bayar, tidur dimanapun tanpa perlu takut ada yang menghajar dan yang paling dia inginkan dari itu adalah dia akan selalu menang saat dia bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya.

Dunia terasa indah jika itu terkabul.

Dan sekarang permintaannya terkabul, tapi dunia terasa semakin kejam, bukan ini yang dia mau. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh apapun, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang dia impikan, hanya satu hal yang terasa nikmat dari kondisinya saat ini, ya, hanya satu, yaitu bisa keluar masuk teater bioskop sesuka hatinya tanpa perlu dia membayar, menikmati setiap film yang diputar oleh petugas sepuasnya tanpa perlu takut diusir dari tempatnya, hanya itu, lainnya, terasa begitu menyiksa.

Jika dulu begitu banyak permintaan yang dia minta pada _Kami-sama_ , sekarang berbeda, sekarang dia hanya meminta satu, meminta agar semua ini untuk segera berakhir.

"Apa aku terkena karma" kalimat itu selalu meluncur setiap hari dari bibir tipisnya yang indah, yang membuat seseorang yang ahli dalam hal bentuk dan stuktur bibir dan wajah seseorang bisa mengetahui bagaimana bentuk dan struktur hal yang tersembunyi dan selalu ditutupi oleh dirinya dan membuat orang itu berfantasi liar jika tidak bisa menahannya.

Gadis itu melihat kearah sekitar, begitu banyak orang yang berkunjung ditempatnya saat ini. Ini jam untuk mengisi perut kosong dan jam untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak, pantas terasa ramai.

Dia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya, dia bosan, dia ingin jalan-jalan dan menghibur diri sejenak, ada film yang ingin dia lihat lagi hari ini dan mungkin melihat jadwal film yang akan ditayangkan sesaat lagi.

Dia berjalan dengan santai menuju tujuannya, dia tidak perlu menyingkir atau memberi jalan dari para pejalan lain, dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan tembok yang menghalangi, dia tidak perlu takut dengan bola yang mengarah keras kearahnya, dia tidak perlu berdiri diam untuk menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyebrang, dia tidak perlu tergesa untuk naik kendaraan yang dia inginkan, semuanya dapat ditembus oleh dirinya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata terus dengan sengaja menambrakkan tubuhnya kearah para pejalan kaki yang berlalulalang disekitarnya, dia tidak takut jika dia akan dimarahi oleh para pejalan kaki nantinya, karena dia tahu jika mereka tidak akan memarahi dirinya, bagaimana cara mereka memarahi dirinya, jika melihat dirinya pun mereka tidak bisa.

"Tembus!"

"Tembus!"

"Tembus!"

Hinata meloncat kesana kemari dengan terus mengulang kata itu saat para pejalan kaki yang berjalan tepat didepannya itu berhasil menembus dirinya.

Dia bosan berada dibioskop, jadwal filmnya belum ada yang berubah, dia sudah bosan dengan semua judul film sama yang masih terpasang dipapan depan bioskop sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dia sudah menonton semua film-film yang terjadwal hampir sebanyak belasan kali, tentu dia bosan dengan itu, jadi dia mencari hiburan lain untuk dirinya yang tidak memiliki seseorang untuk dia ajak berbicara.

Dia bukan tipe orang yang cerewet, dia tipe orang pendiam, dia tidak akan berbicara jika orang lain tidak mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu, tapi saat dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara pada siapapun selama berhari-hari bahkan mungkin sudah berminggu-minggu tentu akhirnya itu akan membuatnya merasa jengah dengan kondisinya, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk dia ajak berbicara meskipun hanya sedikit.

Dia ingin mengobrol dengan adiknya.

Dia merindukan adiknya.

Dia ingin bertemu dengan adiknya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pelan pipinya dengan kondisi para pejalan kaki yang masih banyak berlalu lalang disekitarnya dan sebagian yang menembus dirinya.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti sejenak. Saat setelah dia menembus pejalan kaki yang berada didepannya, dia melihat seorang pria yang tengah menatap kearahnya, Hinata tentu tahu jika tatapan itu bukan mengarah pada dirinya, dulu ada seseorang yang seperti orang itu, terlihat terus menatapnya, dan ternyata tidak.

Hinata tersenyum dan berlari kearah pria itu, matanya sangat menarik, dia ingin orang itu menembus dirinya.

Dia berjalan cukup kencang kearah pria itu, semakin dekat dan...

 **BUG**

"Ugh! Aduh!" ringis Hinata yang jatuh terpelanting kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap pria itu dingin.

Hinata segera bangun dari tempatnya dan membungkuk dengan rasa penuh penyesalan untuk pria itu.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! aku kira kau juga bisa aku tembus"

Hinata mengeryit dalam bungkukkannya, ada yang janggal, dia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pria itu yang masih berdiri ditempat awalnya dengan memasang wajah dingin tepat kearahnya.

"K-kau bisa melihatku?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan berlalu pergi begitu saja mengabaikan Hinata yang bertanya pada dirinya.

Hinata berbalik dan menyusul pria tadi.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya ulang Hinata yang sudah mensejajarkan jalannya dengan pria itu.

"..."

"Apa kau juga sama sepertiku?"

"..."

"Kau mendengarku, bukan?"

"..."

"Tuan!" panggil Hinata dengan menarik lengan jaket yang dikenakan oleh pria itu.

"Whoaaa..." pekik Hinata yang membuat reflek pria tadi berhenti dan menoleh kearanya.

"A-aku... aku bisa menyentuhnya!" pekik Hinata girang.

"Aku bisa menyentuh!" ucap Hinata dengan mengusapi lengan baju pria itu dengan semangat.

Pria itu menyentak lengannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang bermain disana.

"M-maaf" pria itu tetap diam dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tuan siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa sepertiku? Sudah berapa? Kenapa kau bisa memakai sepatu? Bajumu juga bagus! Kau mau kemana? Bolehkah aku ikut? Apa sebelumnya kau juga pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sama dengan kita? Kau sangat sama dengan yang lain! Apa memang seperti itu? aku tidak bisa membedakannya! Apa kau bisa membedakannya?..." Hinata terus mengoceh tanpa henti, dia tidak pernah secerewet ini, tapi karena kondisinyalah yang membuatnya berubah menjadi sangat cerewet.

Hinata terus berjalan disamping pria itu dengan mengeluarkan banyak kata pada pria itu. Dia melihat kesekitar tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Apa disini ada sesuatu yang menarik? Atau ada seseorang yang ingin kau lihat? Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu! Aku jadi memiliki... em... m-maksudmu aku ikut berduka!" Hinata menunduk dibalik punggung pria tadi yang sekarang telah berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang Hinata ketahui adalah pintu sebuah apartemen, tapi miliki siapa?.

"Whoaa... bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" pekik Hinata kagum, saat melihat pria tadi memegang kunci dan memasukkannya dilubang pintu apartemen itu.

Pria itu membalik tubuhnya menghadap kearah Hinata sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu itu.

"Tuan_"

Pria itu memegang dahi Hinata dan mendorongnya kebelangnya sebelum dia kembali berbalik melangkah untuk memasuki apartemen itu dan menguncinya.

Hinata memasang wajah cemberutnya dengan tangannya yang dia letakkan didahinya, tapi tidak lama dia menurunkan tangannya dan memasang senyum manisnya.

Dia mendekat kearah pintu dan mengarahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pintu itu.

"Tembus" Hinata tersenyum dan mulai menembus pintu itu.

"Permisi" ucap Hinata hati-hati saat dia sudah berhasil memasuki apartemen itu.

Dia masuk lebih dalam untuk mencari pria yang dapat menyentuh semuannya tadi, dia ingin belajar pada pria tadi untuk bisa melakukan semua itu.

Hinata sedikit terjengkit saat dia mendengar suara decitan dari arah belakangnya.

"Tuan!" panggil Hinata dengan memasang senyumnya kearah pria tadi yang sedang mengusap bibirnya. Hinata dapat melihat sekilas ujung bibir pria itu yang berair, dia baru saja minum, tunggu, tapi bagaimana caranya. Hinata semakin antusias.

"Tolong ajari aku untuk bisa menyentuh semuanya!" ujar Hinata dengan membungkukkan badannya hormat untuk meminta bantuan kearah pria itu.

Hinata masih membungkuk saat pria itu melewati dirinya dan mengabaikan permintaan tolongnya. Dia sedikit melirikkan pandangannya untuk melihat isi apartemen itu, dia dapat melihat sebuah bingkai foto keluarga dinakas samping televisi dan beberapa foto bersama yang mungkin bersama teman-temannya.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya saat sebuah asumsi melitasi pikirannya. Dia segera menoleh kearah pria tadi yang sekarang terlihat tengah akan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada didalam apartemen itu.

"Kau manusia! M-maksudku aku juga manusia! Kau... dengan tubuhmu!" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk pria itu.

Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju kearah Hinata dengan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

Hinata tersentak saat pria itu menarik kasar pergelengan tangannya dan menggeret dirinya menuju kearah pintu yang dia gunakan untuk memasuki ruangan ini.

 **DUK**

Hinata meringis saat dengan tidak sengaja kakinya menabrak pinggiran meja yang dia lewati.

Dia menghentaknya tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan pria tadi untuk mengelus kakinya yang baru saja menabrak sebuah meja.

"A-aku... aku bisa merasakannya... aku bisa menyentuhnya!"ucap Hinata girang yang melangkah kembali menuju kearah meja itu.

"Eh!" Hinata terkejut saat dia kembali tidak bisa menyentuh meja itu saat dia mencobanya kembali menyentuhnya.

"Tadi aku bisa menyentuhnya, kenapa sekarang tidak!" Hinata menoleh kearah pria itu.

Terdengar suara decitan sebelum pria itu kembali menarik Hinata untuk mengeluarkan Hinata dari apartemen itu.

"Pergi!"ucap pria itu dingin dan menusuk.

 **BRAK**

Pintu itu dibanting tepat didepan wajah Hinata, tapi itu tidak membuat Hinata bersedih, dia bisa kembali masuk kedalam sana sesuka hati, karena dia bisa menembus apapun.

Hinata melangkah dengan semangat menuju pintu itu.

 **BRAK**

"AW!" Hinata meringis dengan tubuhnya yang masih menempel pada pintu itu.

Hinata diam beberapa saat dengan posisi yang masih sama menempel pada pintu apartemen itu, dia mengingat beberapa kejadian yang baru saja dia alami, dia bisa menyentuh apapaun itu jika menempel pada pria itu, dan dia kembali tidak bisa menyentuh apapun saat dia tidak bersentuhan dengan pria itu, intinya adalah pria asing itu.

"Tuan tolong aku" ujar Hinata sambil mengetuki pintu itu. Dia tahu jika pria itu pasti tengah menahan pintu ini dengan tubuhnya.

 **TOK...TOK...TOK...**

Pria itu terus menahan pintu apartemen itu menggunakan tubuhnya, mengabaikan permintaan tolong dengan gadis aneh berambut indigo dengan pakaian yang serba putih yang panjangnya selutut dan tanpa alas kaki.

Pria itu menghela napasnya saat dia mendengar jeritan dari arah luar apartemennya, dia akan membuat semua orang menggigil ketakutan karena ulah gadis aneh itu yang terus mengedor pintu apartementa.

Saat pria itu berniat membuka pintu itu, dia mendengar gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Tolong aku! Aku selalu sendirian, aku tidak memiliki teman untuk berbagi, aku tidak memiliki teman untuk bisa aku ajak berbicara, aku tidak memiliki teman untuk bisa melihatku... aku membutuhkan seseorang, tolong aku" pria itu dapat mendengar semua yang gadis aneh itu ucapkan.

Hati nuraninya yang berdebu mulai bekerja.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya! Dia hanya membutuhkan seorang teman!" pria itu menoleh melihat kearah hewan aneh setinggi 25cm dengan ekor yang jumlahnya tidak masuk akal yang sekarang tengah berbicara padanya.

Pria itu menghela napasnya pasrah.

 **CKLEK**

"Masuk" Hinata mendongak saat mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Dia langsung tersenyum saat pria tadi memberikan jalan padanya untuk masuk kembali kedalam sana.

"Whoaaa... Kyuubi!" pekik Hinata terkejut saat dia melihat rubah berekor sembilan yang berdiri didepannya saat dia sudah memasuki apartemen itu kembali, tadi dia tidak melihat hewan itu.

"Apa dia asli?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berjongkok didepan rubah itu untuk mengusap bulu-bulunya. Sejak berada diwujudnya saat ini rasa takutnya tiba-tiba berkurang.

"Jika dia terlihat, seluruh dunia akan gempar" ucap pria itu berjalan melewati Hinata dan Kyuubi.

"Jadi kau sungguh nyata" ucap Hinata berdecak kagum, entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bersyukur dengan kondisinya saat ini, dia dapat melihat hewan mitologi yang terkenal akan kelicikannya itu.

"Kau bukan hanya legenda" Hinata terperangah dengan hewan mitologi yang banyak orang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk itu.

Rubah itu mendecit dan meninggalakan Hinata ditempatnya "Dingin seperti tuannya".

"Emm... bagaimana caramu bisa melihatku?" tanya Hinata yang berjalan untuk menyusul mereka yang sekarang tengah duduk dilantai _parket_ didepan televisi.

"Dia memiliki indra keenam" ucap Kyuubi mewakili pria itu.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah berpindah duduk diatas meja dengan kaki mejanya yang rendah. Dia pernah mendengar seseorang yang memiliki kelebihan seperti itu, dan setelah dia menjadi seperti ini dia selalu berharap bisa bertemu orang seperti itu untuk dia ajak berbicara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya pria itu pada akhirnya.

Hinata tersenyum saat kehadirannya mulai dianggap oleh pria itu.

"Aku sekarat" pria itu mengeryit dan menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang juga tengah menoleh kearahnya.

Apa seseorang yang sekarat memang seperti itu, begitu santai mengucapkan kondisinya yang mengerikan.

"Lalu dimana tubuhmu?"

"Rumah Sakit umum tokyo"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali pada tubuhmu"

"Aku tidak bisa" Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku pernah mencoba untuk kembali masuk kedalam tubuhku, tapi sayang jiwaku ini selalu terpelanting saat aku mencoba masuk" suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kurama!"

"Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, ini sangat jarang" pria itu menghela napasnya, akan ada pekerjaan berat setelah ini, _pikir_ pria itu.

"Kau mengatakan tidak ada yang bisa kau ajak untuk bicara, kau berbohong?" tanya pria itu menuntut.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Ada begitu banyak makhluk yang sama denganmu berkeliran dimana saja"

"Dia berbeda, Naruto?" ucap Kyuubi cepat menjawab perkataan pria yang dapat diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan hantu, ataupun arwah yang berkeliaran yang sering kau lihat! Dia berada diantara dua dunia sekarang, jiwanya masih didominasi untuk tetap berada didunia ini, jadi kemungkinan untuk melihat mereka juga sangat kecil"

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa melihatmu?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk amatiran seperti mereka"

"Lalu apa itu berarti kemungkinan dia untuk kembali itu besar?"

"Mungkin, asal dia tidak sampai melihat sungai sanzu"

"Apa Itu sungai kematian?" tanya Hinata penasaran, dia pernah mendengar tentang nama sungai legendaris itu.

"Ya! Saat jiwa seseorang menyebrangi sungai itu, maka hidupnya didunai ini telah berakhir"

"Sebelum aku menjadi seperti ini, aku pernah melihat sebuah sungai" Naruto dan Kyuubi sontak tersentak dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Lalu?" ucap Kyuubi menuntut.

"Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari arah belakang, saat aku berbalik untuk mencoba mencari orang yang memanggilku, tiba-tiba aku melihat tubuhku sendiri yang terbaring dirumah sakit dengan selang infus yang menancap ditanganku"

"Jadi begitu" ucap Kyuubi.

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa menyentuh apapun saat aku menyentuhnya?"

"Mungkin juga karena kondisinya saat ini" Naruto menghela napasnya, dia memang bisa menyentuh hal-hal yang berbau mistis yang tidak bisa disentuh ataupun dilihat oleh orang sembarangan, tapi mereka tetap akan menembus apapun meskipun dia menyentuhnya, mungkin yang dikatakan Kyuubi itu benar.

"Apa aku boleh tinggal disini?"

"Ini bukan penginapan, nona" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Bukankah tempatmu ini biasa menjadi tempat menginap makhluk tak kasat mata sebelumnya Naruto" Naruto mendecit saat mendengar Kyuubi mengatakan itu, sangat jelas jika Kyuubi ingin melihatnya kerepotan dengan masalah orang lain.

Sebelumnya ada arwah penasaran yang terus menghantui dirinya untuk meminta bantuan pada dirinya, dan itu bukan sekali, tapi puluhan kali, dia harus sering mengirimi sekolahnya surat absen untuk pergi jauh membantu para arwah-arwah itu agar mereka bisa pergi dengan tenang dan berhenti menganggu hidupnya.

Arwah seperti mereka saja sudah sangat merepotkan apalagi jiwa yang keadaannya tidak jelas seperti gadis yang berada didepannya ini, itu pasti akan semakin merepotkannya, belum tentu saat dia membantu gadis itu, gadis itu akan pergi.

Mungkin setelah ini dia akan pergi kekuil untuk meminta mantra pada tuan pendeta untuk menyegel Kyuubi.

"Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku" ucap Naruto yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan terus memasang senyumnya, akhirnya dia tidak akan kesepian.

"Tadi siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata saat dia melihat Naruto sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Naruto"

"Dia baik" Kyuubi mendengus mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menemukanmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Saat dia pergi mendaki digunung Fuji"

"Dia langsung membawamu?" Kyuubi mendengus saat mengingat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto, pria itu benar-benar terlihat begitu biasa saat berjumpa dengannya, padahal begitu banyak rumor mengerikan yang menyertai dirinya tapi pemuda itu tetap terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali, dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan nasip kehidupannya, wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan keputus asaan waktu itu.

"Aku memaksanya"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan memberikannya sebuah penawaran"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mengatakan jika aku tidak memiliki kotoran untuk dibersihkan"

"Aaa... aku tahu, kau adalah peliharaan yang diimpikan oleh banyak orang"

Hinata mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu kamar Naruto.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Dia akan mengusirmu jika kau mengganggu jam istirahatnya" ucap Kyuubi yang mulai meletakkan kepalanya diantara kaki depannya. Dia juga ingin istirahat.

"Aku tahu!"

Seperti tidak pernah mendengar apapun, Hinata mulai menembus pintu kamar Naruto dan mengabaikan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Kyuubi hanya melirik kelakuan Hinata dan kembali menutup matanya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto berdiri dengan sebuah gelas berisi air ditangannya tengah menatap dingin Hinata yang terlihat tengah tertidur dilantai _parket_ ruang serba guna miliknya. Naruto sedikit mengeser kaki telanjangnya kearah tangan Hinata yang berada paling dekat dengan kakinya.

 **BYURR**

" _Kyaa..."_ pekik Hinata dan membuatnya reflek terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan air yang menguyur wajahnya.

" _Beh_... airnya masuk kehidungku" ucap Hinata dengan mengusapi wajahnya yang basah.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk bermalasan" ucap Naruto dingin sambil berjalan kearah dapur untuk meletakkan gelas yang dia gunakan untuk menguyur wajah Hinata tadi.

"Aku basah... tunggu, apa? Aku basah! Kyaa... wajahku basah" ucap Hinata dengan bersemangat saat merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia tidak rasakan menyentuh kulit mulusnya.

"Kyuubi-san wajahku basah" Kyuubi hanya mendengus saat melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Hinata.

"Jangan membuat keributan ditempatku!" bentak Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata langsung terdiam dan terduduk dilantai apartemen Naruto.

Hinata mulai menatap gerak-gerik Naruto yang berlalulalang disekitarnya, sepertinya ini hari untuk Naruto membuang sampang, terlihat dari dia yang sedang menenteng kantong sampang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hinata langsung berdiri saat melihat Naruto mulai memakai sepatunya didepan pintu keluar apartemennya.

"Menurutmu"

"Apa kau akan pergi kesekolah?"

"..."

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Tidak"

 **BRAK**

Hinata masih tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah pintu yang baru saja Naruto banting.

"Dia benar-benar akan mengusirmu, jika kau mengikutinya" peringat Kyuubi yang masih asik tertidur diatas meja depan televisi.

"Aku tahu"

Hinata tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari aparteman itu, bukannya dia mengabaikan peringatan Kyuubi atau tidak mengindahkan larangan Naruto, dia tidak akan mengikuti pria itu, ada tempat yang hari ini ingin dia kunjungi.

.

.

.

Sejak bel tanda istirahat berbunyi Naruto terus menyangga kepalanya dan tampak tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun untuk dia merubah posisinya sampai saat ini. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah berbulan-bulan terus mengganjal hati kecilnya dan ditambah dengan kehadiran gadis aneh itu, semakin membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pusing.

Dia bermimpi, sebuah mimpi aneh dengan orang-orang aneh, tempat yang terasa aneh, suasana yang aneh, semua terlihat sangat aneh dan selalu mimpi aneh itu yang muncul setiap malam, dan membuat Naruto hampir menghilangkan nyawanya karena terlalu bosan dengan mimpi yang selalu sama, ditambah dengan kehadiran para arwah yang mengganggui dirinya itu semakin membuat Naruto bersemangat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa, saat dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, para arwah gentayangan itu selalu menyelamatkan jiwanya, mengeluarkan kata-kata motivasi untuk dirinya agar dia tetap berusaha bertahan hidup didunia, menyebut-nyebut nama orang tua yang melahirkannya, mengatakan jika dunia akan terlihat indah jika kita melihatnya dari sisi yang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya, Naruto hampir tersedak oleh tawanya saat para arwah itu menasehati dirinya.

Apa mereka lupa, salah satu dari mereka yang mengatakan itu adalah arwah penasaran yang mati karena bunuh diri. Seharusnya mereka mengajaknya untuk ikut bersama mereka, bukannya menghalangi dan menyemangati, dan seharusnya memang seperti itu, bukan.

"Naruto!" panggilan dari seseorang yang suaranya begitu familiar ditelinganya itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya tadi yang sekarang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku mencarimu dikantin, tapi kau tidak ada disana" ujar Sakura sambil membalik posisi kursi didepan bangku Naruto agar dia bisa duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang dia cari sejak tadi.

"Karena aku ingin kau mencariku" Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Dasar!" ucap Sakura yang sekarang mulai membuka kotak bekal yang dia bawa,

"Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana lezatnya masakanmu hanya dari mencium baunya saja" Naruto menutup matanya sambil menarik napasnya dalam untuk mencium bau harum dari makanan yang selalu Sakura buat untuk mereka makan bersama.

"Kalau begitu makan yang banyak agar tenagamu selalu terisi" Sakura menyerahkan salah satu sumpit yang dia bawa kepada Naruto.

"Baik, Nyonya Uzumaki!"

"Kau sedang memanggil Ibumu?"

"Aku memanggilmu"

"Tapi aku bukan Nyonya!"

"Lalu?"

"Nona Uzumaki!"

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura yang selalu bisa mengikuti pertanyaannya, keberadaan Sakura yang berada didekatnya selama ini juga berhasil membuatnya sementara waktu bisa melupakan dan merasakan ketenangan dalam jiwanya yang selalu gelisah karena mimpi yang setiap malam selalu menghantui dirinya.

Sakura, dialah salah satu orang yang mau menerima keberadaan dirinya yang apa adanya itu, dia hanyalah anak dari sepasang pasutri yang hidupnya jauh dari kata mewah dan terkesan sangat sederahana, ayah dan Ibunya hanyalah seorang pedagang bahan pokok yang membuka lapaknya disebuah pasar yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Sebuah kehormatan baginya, karena dipercaya untuk menjaga otak yang begitu lancar fungsinya oleh kami-sama, sebuah keanugrahan karena kami-sama memberikannya sebuah kecerdasan yang dapat meringankan beban orang tuanya dalam hal dana bersekolahnya saat ini.

Saat dia sadar jika orangnya sudahlah tidak muda dan semakin hari mereka semakin menua, dia mulai berpikir untuk berhenti dari sekolahnya dan mulai bekerja membantu orang tuanya untuk bertahan hidup didunia. Itu juga adalah alasan kenapa dia mau saja membantu para hantu bermasalah yang membuatnya harus melakukan perjalanan jauh, melelahkan dan banyak menguras waktunya, jika dia banyak absen mungkin beasiswanya akan ditarik dan dia memiliki alasan untuk berhenti dari sekolah bergengsi yang dia sekolahi saat ini pada orang tuanya.

Tapi orang tuanya juga sama dengan orang tua yang lain, mereka ingin memberikan yang terbaik terhadap anaknya dan orang tua ingin Naruto meraih sesuatu yang anaknya itu inginkan, mereka tidak ingin keberadaan mereka menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto untuk meraih impiannya didunia.

Dan bagi Naruto, orang tuanya bukanlah penghalang, mereka adalah impiannya, tujuannya, panutannya dan saat dia mendengar mereka mengatakan itu padanya dulu, dia hanya mendengus lucu.

" _Bilang saja jika kalian berniat ingin membuatkanku adik yang banyak"_

Itulah ucapan yang dia lontarkan terhadap orang tuanya setelah mendengar penjelasan rumit dari mereka. Keluarga sederhana tapi penuh dengan kehangatan.

Naruto mendengus sambil melahap telur gulung buatan Sakura kedalam mulutnya saat dia mengingat kenangannya bersama orang tuanya dulu.

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring dilantai apartemen Naruto dengan kaki miliknya yang dia sandarkan pada dinding apartemen itu.

"Kyuubi-san, kau bisa bicara!" ucap Hinata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuubi yang sekarang terlihat tengah tiduran diatas televisi milik Naruto yang tentu ucapan Hinata itu sudah tak berguna.

"Kau baru sadar"

"Aku terlalu senang karena akhirnya ada orang yang bisa aku ajak bicara!"

"Jadi begitu"

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara?"

"Kau pasti tahu alasannya"

"Jadi begitu"

"Hn"

"Hei, Kyuubi-san, kenapa aku bisa menyandarkan kakiku didinding ini?" Hinata melihat kakinya yang menjulang keatas sambil dia mengerak-gerakkan kakinya itu.

"Karena kau tidak berniat menyentuhnya" ucap Kyuubi yang masih tetap berada pada posisinya.

"Jadi begitu" Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan berganti dengan dia duduk bersandar pada tembok itu.

"Tapi sekarang aku berniat menyentuh tembok ini kenapa_ huwaa..." pekik Hinata saat tubuhnya menembus tembok yang dia gunakan sebagai sandaran dan membuat sebagian tubuhnya berada didalam dapur.

"Jadi aku hanya bisa menyentuh apapun saat aku bersentuhan dengannya!"

"Takdir macam apa ini!" racau Hinata.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika dia baik"

"Tapi aku ingin yang lebih hangat"

Hinata melirik jam dinding yang berada diruang serba guna yang terlihat dari tempatnya yang digunakan bagian atas tubuhnya untuk berbaring.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa Naruto-san belum pulang"

"Dia bekerja paruh waktu" Hinata memasang tajam telinganya.

"Dia akan langsung pergi ketempat kerja setelah dia selesai dengan urusannya disekolah"

"Apa saat dia menemukanku kemarin, dia baru saja pulang dari bekerjanya?"

"Hn" Naruto tahu jika hidup dikota besar apalagi ditokyo memerlukan dana yang cukup besar untuk bertahan hidup, jadi setelah dia pindah kemari untuk menempuh pendidikannya, dia langsung mencari pekerjaan untuk mengurangi beban hidupnya yang dipikul oleh orang tuanya, beruntung karena pihak sekolah mengizinkan dia untuk mencari pekerjaan untuk uang tambah tanpa mencabut beasiswanya.

"Jadi dia anak yang mandiri, ya!"

"Ya... seperti itulah"

"Dia benar-benar orang yang baik... berbeda sekali denganku" Hinata mengucap lirih kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan, tapi Kurama masih dapat mendengar ucapan Hinata yang masuk kedalam telinganya yang panjang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan_"

"Ingat kau tidak bisa menyentuh apapun!" peringat Kurama yang seperti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Hinata yang berniat bangun dari tidurnya langsung menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya kelantai.

"Dia cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria" puji Hinata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan disini, jadi berbincang dengan Kurama adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Begitulah"

"Kapan dia pulang?"

"Saat jarum pendek angka sepuluh dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka enam"

"Itu sangat malam" gumam Hinata dan tanpa sadar dia memejamkan matanya berniat untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak.

.

"Aku pulang" salam Naruto, dia terlalu biasa mengucapkan salam itu sejak dulu dan dia tidak peduli jika tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya, jika tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya, maka pertanda hidupannya akan terasa tenang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Saat Naruto berjalan menuju kekamar tidurnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya, tiba-tiba dia menyandung sesuatu saat melewati ruang serba gunanya dan membuatnya jatuh terjungkal dilantainya.

"HEI!" teriak Naruto saat tahu apa yang telah membuat dirinya terjungkal.

Hinata yang masih tidur diposisi yang sama dengan setengah tubuhnya yang berada diruangan lain langsung mendudukkan diri dari tidurnya saat mendengar teriakan murka dari sang pemilik apartemen yang dia tumpangi.

"N-Naruto-san"

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, bodoh!" bentakkan Naruto membuat Hinata langsung menekuk kakinya yang dia biarkan berselonjoran tadi **.**

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

"CK" terdengar sangat jelas sebuah decakan penuh amarah dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku akan tidur. Jangan ganggu aku" Naruto selalu mengucapkan itu saat ada makhluk tak kasat mata menumpang diapartemennya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar tidurnya dengan membanting pintu kamarnya saat dia sudah berada didalam kamarnya.

"Dia memiliki sifat yang buruk"

"..." Kyuubi hanya diam yang sekarang terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya pelan dengan matanya yang tertutup. Malam ini purnama dimusim gugur yang membuatnya tampak sedikit berwarna merah, malam ini Naruto akan mendapatkan bagian mimpinya yang sangat menarik, mimpinya mulai masuk kecerita utama.

"Tunggu! Kenapa dia langsung masuk kesana!" ucap Hinata dengan dia menunjuk kearah kamar Naruto dan tatapannya yang menuju kearah Kurama.

"..." Kyuubi melirik Hinata sekilas dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak makan dulu! Apa dia tidak lapar!"

"Hah~ dia memiliki kekasih yang akan membawakan dirinya makanan ketempat kerjanya, tempat kerjanya dekat dengan rumah gadisnya" Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Eh! orang seperti dia memiliki kekasih?!" ucap Hinata tidak percaya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang tiduran diatas meja.

"Dia akan bersikap hangat dengan orang yang dia sukai" ucap Kyuubi menatap Hinata yang sekarang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Jadi hanya untuk orang yang khusus, ya" Kyuubi kembali menutup matanya.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya?"

"Dia pernah membawanya kemari" Hinata kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah, ada orang yang memperhatikan makannya"

Hinata peduli pada siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dengannya, Naruto memang orang asing, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Naruto adalah temannya... meskipun dia tidak dianggap, tapi dia akan tetap menganggap Naruto adalah temannya...

Juga Kurama, Tuan rubah berekor sembilan yang manis.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Suara dentingan pedang yang teradu ditengah malam yang sunyi dan dingin dengan bulan sabit yang bertengger indah dilangit dengan ditemani oleh bintang-bintang bersinar yang tersebar diangkasa.

Mereka bertarung saling memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka demi memperebutkan seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tangan terikat kebelakang serta mulut yang tertutupi oleh sobekan kain untuk meredam suaranya.

Pertarungan tiga lawan satu, jelas itu tak imbang, tapi bagi pria berkuncir kuda yang berada dipihak sendirian itu, bukanlah hal sulit untuk melawan tiga orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan hanya terlihat mata mereka. Sepuluh kali lipatpun pria berkuncir itu akan tetap bisa melayani mereka dengan mudah.

Ketiga orang itu juga tahu seberapa ahlinya pria berkuncir itu memainkan pedangnya, tapi mereka bermain bukan tanpa berpikir, jika pria itu sendirian dan bertarung demi mempertahankan sesuatu yang berada jauh darinya, dia benar-benar orang yang harus dihindari, tapi sekarang berbeda, sesuatu yang ingin dilindungi oleh pria berkuncir itu ada berada dekat dengannya dan itu bisa menjadi peluang mereka untuk menang dalam pertarungan ini.

Gadis yang bersimpuh diatas tanah itu hanya bisa menutup matanya saat salah satu dari ketiga orang itu bersiap untuk menebas tubuhnya.

 **TING**

Serangan pada gadis itu dapat dihalau dengan mudah oleh pria berkuncir itu dan mengambil kesempatan untuk dirinya untuk memotong tali yang mengikat tangan gadis itu dengan pedangnya.

Pria berkuncir itu mendecak sebal setelah menghalau pedang yang mengarah pada tubuh gadis yang berusaha dia pertahankan hidupnya. Melindungi sesuatu yang benar-benar didepan mata memang terasa lebih sulit, konsentrasinya harus dia pecah.

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat seseorang akan menyerang pria berkuncir itu dari arah belakangnya.

Pria berkuncir itu mendengus dengan trik murahan dari ketiga orang itu, dia sudah hafal bagaimana mereka akan menyerang dirinya.

 **CRASS**

Satu pria bertopeng telah tumbang.

Pria berkuncir itu menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang tersisa. Dia segera menyerang kembali dua orang yang tersisa, pria berkuncir itu mengakui, jika permainan pedang mereka sangatlah hebat...

 **CRASS**

Tapi tidak sehebat dirinya.

 **CRASS**

Kesombongan biasanya akan menuntun seseorang untuk masuk kedalam jurang yang tak berdasar.

.

Tubuh Naruto basah oleh keringatnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan napasnya yang terdengar memburu. Hari sudah mulai siang, dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya yang terasa panjang dan melelahkan itu untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Dia melihat dirinya dari pantulan kaca yang berada dilemari pakaiannya, meraba perut berototnya yang tidak terlapisi oleh apapun.

"Itu hanya mimpi" gumamnya dan segera mengenakan kaos putih dan baju seragamnya.

.

 **BYURR**

" _Beh... uhuk... uhuk..."_

Naruto meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan segera berjalan kearah _Genkan_ untuk memasang sepatunya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut kesekolah?"

"Tidak"

 **BRAK**

Hinata menghela napasnya, sikap Naruto masih terasa sangat dingin pada dirinya. Dia lupa, dia bukan orang yang khusus, dia hanya pengganggu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Hinata melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawar Hinata dengan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kurama.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuubi dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas kaki depannya.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan kerja seseorang dengan begitu banyak tumpukan berkas dimeja kerjanya, terlihat seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuaan terus memandang kearah bingkai foto yang sengaja dia letakkan dimeja kerjanya.

Atensinya berubah saat mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk!" perintah pria itu.

"Rapat akan segera dimulai, Tuan!" ucap seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi dengan menunduk hormat pada pria dewasa itu.

"Aku mengerti" ujar pria dewasa itu dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengusap pelan nisan makam seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi, seseorang yang mau merasa tersiksa demi mempertahankannya untuk hidup, seseorang yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membuatnya bisa melihat isi dunia ini, seseorang yang menjadi panutannya untuk menjalankan hidup, Ibunda tercintanya.

"Ibu ingat dengan temanku yang bisa melihatku yang aku bicarakan kemarin?"

"Ternyata dia memiliki tempramen yang sangat buruk!" ucap Hinata dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Dia dingin dan sangat suka membentakku!" kata Hinata dengan mengeluarkan senyumnya kearah batu nisan itu sekarang.

"Tapi aku tahu dia orang yang baik. Dia mau berusaha berdiri sendiri dengan kakinya itu untuk bertahan hidup didunia fana ini, bukankah dia keren Ibu! Jika aku bisa bicara, aku akan bicara pada Ayah untuk memberikannya sebuah pekerjaan baik dengan gaji yang banyak, dan aku akan menuruti semua perintahnya"

Hinata hampir setiap hari datang kemari untuk mengunjungi makam Ibunya, bercerita banyak hal, mengutarakan isi hatinya dan selalu berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Ibunya itu saat dia berkunjung kemari.

"Bukannya aku ini putus asa, tapi Ibu, Ibu sepertinya harus menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untukku disana" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada batu nisan Ibunya untuk dia kecup nisan itu dan membayangkan jika yang dia kecup saat ini adalah pipi lembut dari sang Ibu tersayang.

"Aku harus pergi" Hinata tersenyum dan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Disebuah halte terlihat sepasang anak muda yang duduk bersebelahan dan terlihat tengah tertawa bersama, tampak tidak ada beban sedikitpun diwajah mereka berdua, hanya ada raut kebahagiaan disana.

"Besok kau mendapatkan shift pagi, bukan?"

"Kau membaca pikiranku!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya sambil menatap wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kau tadi mengatakannya" ucap Sakura dengan mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto menggunakan tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum dengan perlakuan manis Sakura terhadap dirinya.

"Kau ingin kencan?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Tidak!" ucap Sakura dengan memalingkan wajahnya cepat dan menyilangkan tangannya berpura-pura marah pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Aku akan pergi, jika kau memaksaku!" Naruto semakin tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Aku akan menculikmu, jika kau menolak" Sakura tersenyum dan menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri"

 **CUP**

Sakura segera bergegas masuk kedalam bus yang sudah berhenti didepan mereka setelah memberikan ciuman singkat pada pipi Naruto.

Naruto masih mematung ditempatnya dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuat Sakura pada dirinya, tapi tak lama dia langsung tersenyum dengan memegangi pipinya. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut Sakura pada pipinya.

Naruto berdiri dan melihat bus yang Sakura tumpangi tadi mulai menjauh dari tempatnya.

"Ini membuatku bersemangat"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**SRRRRRRUUUPPP...**

Hinata menyangga dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja dengan kaki rendah, menatap iri kepada Naruto yang terlihat tengah memakan ramen instannya, menikmati dengan santai sambil melihat acara komedi dilayar televisinya.

"Jika aku ingat-ingat, kau selalu makan ramen instan!" Hinata mulai menurunkan tangannya.

"Bilang saja jika kau ingin!" ucap enteng Naruto dengan tetap fokus melihat acara yang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi dinegara itu.

"Aku memang ingin, tapi jika terlalu sering, itu tidak baik, Naruto!" celoteh Hinata.

"Lalu?"

"Jangan terlalu sering memakannya!"

"Kalau begitu masakan aku sesuatu"

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun, apa kau lupa itu!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah"

"Dulu kau menyuruh tinggal!"

"Kapan?" ucap Naruto dengan menatap Hinata dingin.

"Du..." Naruto tidak pernah menyuruh dirinya ataupun mengizinkan dia untuk tinggal ditempatnya. Dia penyusup dan seenaknya tinggal disini tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik.

Naruto memasukkan sumpit yang dia genggam kedalam cup ramen dan meletakkannya dimeja rendahnya itu.

"Kau tahu! Aku akan menyuruh jiwa dengan tubuh yang dia bawa untuk tinggal ditempatku, jika jiwa itu bisa membantuku untuk merawat tempatku dan bisa menyiapkan makanan untukku sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena telah aku berikan tumpangan untuk dia tinggal! Tidak perlu membayar, hanya sebuah bantuan!"

"..." Hinata menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto yang pasti terlihat mengerikan saat ini.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kearah dapurnya untuk membuang cup ramen yang isinya sudah tandas dia makan kedalam tempat sampah yang berada disana.

Saat Naruto kembali, dia sudah tidak menemukan Hinata ditempat dirinya duduk tadi. Dia mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli Hinata pergi kemana dan berjalan menuju kekamarnya untuk mengambil tas selempangnya, dia akan berangkat bekerja dengan sift pagi hari ini.

Kyuubi yang sejak tadi berada dinakas yang digunakan sebagai tempat televisi itu hanya mendengus saat melihat bagaimana interaksi dari tuannya yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen ini terhadap gadis malang tadi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya seorang pria dewasa kepada seseorang yang berada disebrang telponnya.

"Jadi begitu" pria itu meletakkan kembali gagang telpon yang dia angkat.

Pria itu mengambil bingkai foto yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari pandangannya, sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi sebuah gambar seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum menatap kamera.

"Maafkan, Ayah"

.

.

.

 **TIT**

Suara sensor pendektesi barang saat mendeteksi kode barang yang dibeli oleh pembeli.

 **TIT... TIT... TIT**

Sang pembeli mengeryit saat melihat tingkah penjual yang terus mendeteksi barang yang sama berulang kali yang dia beli.

"Tuan, saya hanya membeli satu barang itu"

"..."

 **TIT**

Pembeli itu menghela napasnya, jika patah hati jangan membuat susah orang lain, _pikir_ pembeli itu.

"TUAN!" bentak pembeli itu yang sukses mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ah! Ya?"

Naruto menoleh mengikuti arah jari telunjuk pembeli yang dia layani saat ini yang sedang menunjuk sesuatu.

"M-maaf!" Naruto segera menganti jumlah barang yang tertera pada layar monitor yang dia gunakan.

"Jika kau ada masalah, segera selesaikan" nasehat pembeli itu setelah menerima kembalian dari Naruto.

Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum pembeli itu keluar dari toko. Dia menghela napasnya setelah pembeli itu benar-benar telah pergi dari toko itu. Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengganti mimpinya yang membuatnya memiliki masalah seperti ini.

"Seandainya semudah itu"

Naruto kembali termenung, mengingat kembali mimpinya. Mimpinya telah berubah, tapi itu semakin membuatnya bermasalah, jika sebelumnya dia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama dan seperti berulang, sekarang berbeda, cerita dari mimpinya seperti baru akan memasuki puncaknya.

Dulu mimpinya hanya berisi tentang seorang pria berkuncir yang sangat suka memperhatiakan seorang gadis cantik dari kejauhan... ya, penguntit, latar mimpinya hampir kebanyakan berada disungai dengan gadis cantik itu yang sedang mencuci pakaian, tapi dia juga pernah bermimpi melihat gadis itu tersenyum dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Memang adegan yang sederhana, tapi Naruto akui jika gadis itu memang terlihat sangat cantik dan membuatnya ingin segera tertidur agar bisa memimpikan gadis cantik itu lagi terkadang.

Dan kemarin malam, mimpinya telah berubah _setting_ dan latarnya, tapi pemerannya tetap sama. Dia mulai mengangan apa mimpinya akan berlanjut nanti malam saat dirinya tidur? Bagaimana keadaan pria berkuncir itu? Apa dia mati? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis cantik yang terlihat tak berdaya itu? Apa gadis cantik itu akan dibawa oleh pria bermasker yang menusuk pria berkuncir itu? Jika dibawa, dia akan dibawa kemana?. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto penasaran dengan kisah lanjutan dari mimpinya.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat, mimpi sebelumnya bukan hanya berisi gadis cantik itu saja, jika hanya berisi gadis cantik itu, tentu dia akan selalu merasa senang saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sekarang ingat, jika dia pernah bermimpi sebuah peperangan yang sangat besar dengan korban jiwa yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya, darah mengalir seperti anak sungai yang digunakan untuk mencuci pakaian oleh gadis cantik itu, tidak ada rumput berwarna hijau, semua pemandangan disana berubah menjadi merah dengan langit hitam yang menambah kesuraman tempat itu.

Mimpinya bagaikan film laga kolosal yang pernah dia lihat, tapi dia merasa tidak senang dengan itu, dia merasa gemetar dan juga tegang saat dia bangun, mimpinya terlalu terlihat sangat nyata, dan adegan didalamnya terlalu mengerikan baginya. Dia ingin mimpinya itu untuk segera berakhir, mimpinya sangat aneh dan terkadang dia dibuat merasa ketakutan oleh mimpinya, karena dialah yang berperan sebagai pria berkuncir itu.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku pulang"

Saat Naruto memasuki apartemennya yang dia lihat disana hanyalah Kurama yang tengah tertidur diatas mejanya.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya, meletakkan tas slempangnya digantungan khusus tasnya, berjalan kearah almari untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya dan kembali keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Saat Naruto mengangkat air panas untuk menyeduh ramennya, dia belum mendengar suara gadis aneh itu menggema didalam apartemennya. Dia pulang saat senja mulai terlihat dan sekarang langit sudah menggelap.

Naruto mendengus, wanita memang sangat suka memakai hatinya untuk segala urusannya, mereka juga memiliki otak, tapi kenapa mereka lebih suka menggunakan hati mereka.

Naruto berjalan kearah ruang serba gunanaya, dia mendudukan dirinya lantai _parket_ nya, meraih remote tv yang berada dimeja didepannya untuk menyalakan tv box 14incinya.

Uap mengepul saat Naruto membuka penutup cup ramennya, bau yang sering dia cium tapi tetap bisa menggoda indra penciumannya itu menguar memasuki lubang hidungnya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Naruto pada Kurama dengan menyodorkan cup ramen yang berada ditangannya itu pada rubah berekor sembilan yang masih tiduran diatas meja didepannya itu.

"Aku lebih suka jantungmu"

"Kalau begitu pergilah" ucap Naruto dan menarik kembali cup ramennya untuk dia makan isinya. Membiarkan Kyuubi yang hanya bisa terus tidur ditempatnya.

Setelah Naruto menghabiskan ramennya, Naruto mulai membersihkan apartemennya yang hampir selama lima hari ini dia biarkan berdebu dan seharusnya dia bersihkan tadi pagi, mencuci piring dan gelas kotornya, menggosong kamar mandinya, mengelap lantai _parket_ nya, membersihkan debu yang berada ditvnya, Naruto bersyukur karena memiliki apartemen yang minimalis.

Sebelumnya Naruto sangat jarang membersihkan apartemennya karena tugas itu selalu dia limpahkan pada para arwah yang meminta bantuannya, mereka akan mengerjakannya dengan baik dan membuat ruangannya beraroma seperti kuburan.

Kyuubi berbeda, dia mendapatkan konpensasi karena memberikannya sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan menurutnya, Kyuubi hanya dia suruh untuk membersihkan kamarnya dan memastikan jika kamarnya tetap terlihat rapi, dan bagi Kyuubi itu adalah pekerjaan mudah semudah meludahi seseorang, jangankan membersihkan kamar Naruto, membersihkan semua ruangan yang berada dibangunan bertingkat inipun Kyuubi bisa melakukannya hanya dengan sekali kedip.

Semua pekerjaan apartemennya telah selesai dan sekarang tinggal pekerjaan rumahnya.

Naruto yang memiliki otak yang kinerjanya seperti pesawat jet, membuatnya dapat menyelesaikan PRnya hanya dalam waktu singkat tanpa perlu membuka buku untuk mencari referensi baru untuk menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan pada gurunya terhadap dirinya. Semua telah tersimpan didalam otaknya, Naruto cerdas dan suka membaca buku dan membuatnya terlihat semakin mengagumkan karena dapat mengingat semua isi buku-buku yang pernah dia baca tanpa kesulitan.

Naruto menatap jam weker yang berada dimeja belajarnya, sudah hampir tengah malam.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di atas meja belajarnya, memikirkan sifat wanita yang sangat sensitif, apalagi saat mereka tengah datang bulan. Naruto hafal dengan sifat wanita yang seperti itu, karena dia mengalaminya, jadi dia benar-benar harus menjaga suasana hati kekasih _pink_ nya itu dengan baik disaat apapun.

Naruto masih terus mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya...

"Dasar wanita"

Naruto segera mengambil jaket yang dia gantungkan pada gantungan bajunya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya.

Kyuubi mendengus, melihat Naruto yang berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar sambil berusaha memakai jaketnya.

Naruto bernapas tersengal yang membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan uap saat sampai dilampu penyebrangan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari apartemennya dengan lampu penyebrangan yang sedang dia tempati saat ini.

Menunggu lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau, Naruto memikirkan kemungkinan tempat dimana dia harus pergi.

' _Rumah sakit umum tokyo'_

Naruto segera berbalik dan berlari saat dia tahu dia harus pergi kemana, tempat penyebrangan tadi bukan menuju kerumah sakit umum tapi kerumah sakit swasta.

Naruto mengatur napasnya saat dia sudah berada didepan pintu masuk rumah sakit umum tokyo dan saat napasnya mulai teratur dia juga mulai melangkah masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju meja _resepsionis_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" ucap ramah pengawai rumah sakit yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gincu berwarna _nude_ yang melapisi bibirnya.

"Pasien dengan nama..." siapa nama gadis aneh itu?.

"Pasien dengan nama?" ulang pegawai cantik dengan tubuh indahnya dengan nada bertanya. Naruto terlalu teliti.

Naruto hanya diam, memikirkan siapa nama gadis aneh itu dengan tanpa berkedip menatap lurus tepat kearah bola mata yang terlapisi kontak _lens resepsionis_ itu.

Terdengar suara deheman dari _resepsionis_ cantik dengan _blush on_ berwarna _coral_ dipipinya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya yang tengah ditatap oleh pemuda didepannya saat ini dengan sangat _intens_.

"T-tuan!" panggil _resepsionis_ cantik dengan alis buatannya yang menukik tajam itu dengan nada gugupnya, _resepsionis_ itu merutuki dirinya yang terlihat konyol hanya karena dipandangi oleh bocah ingusan seperti bocah yang berada didepannya saat ini.

" _Sekarang namanya Hinata"_

Naruto mengedipkan matanya yang terasa mulai perih saat mengingat ucapan Kurama pada dirinya sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya.

"Hinata"

"M-maaf?" pegawai itu menggigit bibirnya saat dia belum bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Pasien dengan nama Hinata"

 _Resepsionis_ itu segera mengetik nama Hinata pada _keyboard_ nya dengan cepat agar pemuda itu segera pergi dari hadapnnya.

 _Resepsionis_ itu menghela napasnya dan itu membuat Naruto bingung saat mendengarnya.

"Marganya, Tuan?" Naruto kembali diam dengan dia menatap lurus mata _resepsionis_ itu lagi.

' _Sial, dia tampan'_

"Ada berapa banyak pasien dengan nama Hinata?"

"S-sebelas"

"Berikan aku semua nomor kamarnya"

Naruto berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari nomor kamar Hinata yang jumlahnya sebelas nomor dan sialnya semua kamar mereka berbeda ruang dengan jarak yang berjauhan. Dia berjanji jika dia menemukan gadis aneh itu, dia akan mencekik leher putihnya itu.

Naruto menghentikan larinya dan berjalan dengan biasa saat dia sampai dilorong ruang VVIP, dia kelelahan bukan karena dia menjaga sopan santunnya dilorong dengan barisan ruangan khusus orang berduit ini. ini akan menjadi nomor ruangan yang ketujuh yang dia cari.

Saat Naruto berbelok ditikungan lorong khusus VVIP itu, dia langsung menghela napasnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari, tapi dia hanya bisa diam ditempatnya dengan memandang jiwa yang sedang dia cari saat ini, Gadis aneh itu menangis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin aneh.

Naruto mendekat setelah gadis aneh itu mengusap pipinya dan juga terlihat lebih tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan disini" terlihat Hinata yang terjengkit terkejut saat Naruto bersuara.

Hinata segera menoleh dan kembali terkejut saat melihat Naruto sudah berada disampinya.

"N-Naruto-san"

Naruto mengabaikan panggilan Hinata pada dirinya dengan melangkah mendekat kearah pintu ruangan VVIP yang berada didepan mereka dan mengintip dari celah kaca yang berada dipintu untuk melihat isi ruangan yang berada didalamnya.

"Itu kau?" tanya Naruto saat melihat seorang gadis aneh lainnya yang terbaring lemah didalam ruangan itu.

"Um"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia adikku, aku sangat suka melihatnya menangis, dulu aku sering memintanya untuk menangis, tapi dia selalu menolak, tapi sekarang tanpa aku suruh dia sudah menangis dan itu bisa membuatku melihat wajah penuh air matanya. Bukankah wajahnya terlihat sangat manis saat menangis" Naruto menatap Hinata yang sekarang sudah berada disampingnya yang juga ingin melihat keadaan didalam rungan itu.

"Dia selalu kemari?" ucap Naruto melihat kembali kedalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau jarang kemari?" Naruto berpikir pasti menyakitkan melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Disini membosankan"

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku berpikir mungkin aku sudah bisa kembali pada tubuhku" Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih berada disampingnya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Pulang setelah kau selesai" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya mentap tubuh Naruto yang menjauh.

"Aku akan disini" Naruto menghentikan langkahya dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu, tapi mengizinkanmu" Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto. Dia tahu maksudnya.

"Pulang atau kau akan aku bunuh"

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Dizaman kerajaan dulu, para perempuan di jepang sering menjadi alat pelampiasan nafsu untuk para samurai yang baru pulang dari berperang ataupun saat mereka akan pergi berperang, meskipun seperti itu, tapi para perempuan itu menganggap jika itu adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi mereka karena telah menyenangkan para pejuang yang berjuang untuk mempertahankan perdamaian dinegeri mereka.

Para perempuan jepang dizaman kerajaan dulu akan merasa malu, jika dimalam pengantin mereka, mereka didapati masihlah tersegel dengan rapi, maka mereka akan menganggap jika itu adalah pertanda jika mereka merupakan perempuan yang tidak diingankan oleh siapapun. Sebuah kebudayaan yang dianggap primitif, tapi begitu disenangi.

Pria berkuncir – yang diaku mirip oleh Naruto- berjalan menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan bilik disekitarnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang biasa menjadi tempatnya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua setelah pulang dari medan perang yang lamanya sampai menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu disana, dia harus berendam begitu lama untuk menghilangkan bau amis yang menempel dibadannya sebagai oleh-oleh untuk dirinya dari kemenangan sementara dari perang antar dua kerajaan itu.

Kerajaannya berada diujung tanduk, ada kerajaan lain yang sedang ingin memperluas wilayah kerajaannya dan pemimpi dari kerajaan itu sedang mengincar tanah air yang dia cintai.

Pria berkuncir itu menggeser pintu ruangannya, menghela napasnya saat mendapati ada seseorang tak dikenal berada didalam ruangan peristiraharannya, dia lelah harus terus menghadapi situasi seperti saat ini setiap dia pulang dari perjalanan jauh, melelahkan dan menegangkannya.

"Kau datang untuk melayaniku?" ucap pria berkuncir itu setelah menutup kembali pintu gesernya dan berjalan mendekat kearah perempuan yang memakai cadar tipis yang sekarang terlihat tengah terus menyembunyikan matanya dengan menundukan wajahnya.

Jika ada yang melayani, dia haruslah gadis sungai itu.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku bukan pria normal. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ini. Tubuhku lelah dan aku ingin istirahat dengan tenang" pria berkuncir itu mulai merebahkan dirinya diatas futon yang berada tepat dibelakang tubuh perempuan bercadar itu.

"Bukannya kau itu tidak menarik, kau menarik, tubuhmu itu terlihat sangat menarik, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk dilayani saat ini" perempuan itu menoleh kearah pria berkuncir itu yang membuat pria itu tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari mata indah perempuan bercadar itu.

Pria berkuncir itu segera bangun dari rebahannya dan mengeser tubuhnya mendekat kepada perempuan bercadar itu untuk melepas cadar yang perempuan itu kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pikiran pria berkuncir itu mulai berkeliaran dan membuat dirinya sendiri merasa tak tenang.

"Seperti yang lainnya" jawab lirih perempuan itu.

"Kau sering seperti ini?" perempuan itu dapat merasakan pundaknya diremas cukup kuat saat ini.

"Aku selalu kabur" pikiran pria itu mulai tenang terlihat dari dia yang mulai mengendurkan remasannya pada bahu perempuan itu.

Pria berkuncir itu sekarang tidak bisa menahannya, dengan semangat memburu dia menjatuhkan tubuh perempuan itu dan mengunci tubuh lemah tak berdaya dibawah kungkungannya.

"Tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran! Aku sangat normal!" bisik pria itu dengan napas memburu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik perempuan bercadar tadi yang sekarang sudah tak bercadar lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya satu, aku ingin setiap malam"

.

Naruto mengedip-mengedipkan matanya dengan tubuhnya yang masih tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Bola matanya bergerak melihat sekitar, memastikan sekali lagi, jika tempat yang dia tempati saat ini adalah kamarnya.

Dan dia sangat kecewa, saat dia tahu dia sedang berada dikamar yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bermimpi.

"Kenapa_" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Huwaa... Huwa!" pekik Naruto dengan segera turun dari ranjangnya yang membuat selimutnya ikut tertarik dan melilit pada sebagian kakinya.

Naruto menatap nanar kearah seprei dan celananya yang sebagian warnanya terlihat lebih terang. Dia hanya bermimpi akan berciuman, masih akan, dan masih lama untuk kemenu utama.

"Ejakulasi dini"

.

.

Naruto sedikit berdehem saat keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Kurama dan Hinata yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang sekarang tengah menonton televisinya dengan Kyuubi yang memenceti remote tvnya untuk mencari saluran televisi yang menurut mereka bagus.

Naruto bersyukur karena saat dia keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju kekamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar tidurnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, mereka berdua masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka dan dia bisa leluasa pergi kekamar mandi tanpa perlu merasa was-was jika ada yang menanyai kondisinya yang basah.

"Kau mau pergi ke _loundry_?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto membawa kantong yang begitu besar yang berada ditangannya.

"Hn" jawab Naruto dengan berusaha bersikap sedingin mungkin.

"Kenapa berpakaian rapi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kencan" yaaa... sebenarnya Naruto inginnya meneruskan tidurnya dihari minggu ini dan berharap mimpinya yang semalam itu bisa berlanjut, dia sangat jarang mendapatkan mimpi yang bisa membuatnya sebasah itu, tapi harapannya harus musnah saat dia ingat jika dia memiliki janji kencan dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Sakura itu hari ini.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya saat Naruto merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci yang berada didalam sana.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Hinata antusias, dia terlalu terbiasa mengatakan kalimat itu saat Naruto akan keluar.

 **CKLEK**

"Ayo"

"Aku harap kau mengatakan itu... tunggu! Apa?"

"Jika tidak mau, ya sudah"

 **BRAK**

"Kyuubi-san!" ucap Hinata bersemangat sambil menoleh kearah Kyuubi.

"Pergilah" ucap Kyuubi yang terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik, terlihat dengan dia yang masih terus memenceti remote tv Naruto tanpa takut jika Naruto akan marah padanya karena tagihan listrik yang melonjak.

.

"Dua hari yang lalu kau sudah mengantarkan bajumu kemari!" kata Hinata saat Naruto menyerahkan kantung berisi seprei dan selimut dan juga beberapa helai pakaiannya pada petugas loundry yang sudah sangat hafal dengan pelangannya satu ini.

"Kantungmu juga terlihat penuh!"

"Apa kau hanya sebagian membawanya kemari, kemarin?" Naruto masih terus mengabaikan Hinata yang sejak keluar dari apartemennya itu terus mengoceh tanpa henti dan terlihat tetap sama antusiasnya meskipun dia mengabaikan semua ocehannya. Hinata sangat cerewet dan Naruto sangat profesional dalam menghadapi makhluk astral seperti Hinata yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar denganmu. Kenapa kau mengijinkanku?"

"Kasihan" Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaan para makhluk tembus pandang itu jika cukup hanya denga satu kata saja dalam gumamannya.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

"Sangat" ucap naruto sambil membuka pintu _loundry_ untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan segera menuju tempat janjiannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu, apa setelah ini kau akan selalu mengijinkanku untuk ikut denganmu?"

"Tidak" Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya Naruto.

"Lalu, Kekasihmu itu seperti apa? Apa dia cantik? Secantik apa? Apa kesukaannya? Apa dia tinggi? Dia setinggi siapa? Kalian bertemu pertama kali dimana? Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Kapan kalian mulai menjalin hubungan? Apa kalian sudah merancanakan tentang masa depan? Apa kalian satu kelas? Sudah berapa kali kalian berkencan? Apa kau selalu mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya? Sejak kapan kalian bersama seperti ini? Siapa namanya? Apa kau sudah mengenalkannya pada orang tuamu? Kau mirip siapa? Orang tuamu tinggal dimana? Sejak kapan kau tinggal diapartemenmu itu? Berapa kali kau pulang kerumahmu dalam satu bulan? Saat pulang keorang tua kau naik apa? Apa pesawat? Apa rumah orang tuamu sejauh itu? lalala~..." Naruto harus menahan panas ditelinganya dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang dari A sampai Z itu.

Dia tidak ingin dianggap gila ataupun dianggap kurang belaian oleh orang-orang dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan tidak berguna itu dari Hinata, sekarang dia sedang terlihat berjalan bersama angin dimata para pejalan kaki lainnya. kenapa dia mengatakan 'ayo' tadi, ah! Ya, dia ingat, itu karena Hinata pernah memohon pada dirinya sampai dia tidak bisa mengatakn tidak pada perempuan itu untuk menunjukan kekasihnya pada makhluk aneh itu.

Hinata berhenti sesaat saat merasakan seseorang menembus tubuhnya sebelum melihat seseorang itu menyambar tangan Naruto dari arah belakang dan menggandeng mesra tangan Naruto.

"Dia sungguh terlihat berbeda" ucap Hinata saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang talah berubah drastis dari sebelumnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul mereka berdua dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya itu.

.

"Waaa...h~, kekasihmu ini benar-benar sangat cantik" ujar Hinata bersemangat menatap wajah Sakura dari jarak yang begitu dekat yang sekarang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan oleh pihak kafe untuk para pengunjung mereka.

Hinata segera mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi kosong yang tersisa pada bangku meja yang Naruto dan Sakura pilih dan menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melihat adegan _live_ yang tersuguh didepannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Hinata tahu jika wanita berambut pink itu tengan berbasa-basi pada Naruto.

"Seperti biasa" balas Naruto sambil meminum minuman yang dia pesan tadi.

"Apa saat libur musim dingin nanti kau akan pulang?"

"Kalian terlihat sangat manis" sahut Hinata yang membuat Naruto batal mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau sangat pintar memilih seseorang untuk kau jadikan seorang kekasih"

"Naruto!"

"Apa dia pintar? Dia pasti pintar! Terlihat dari keningnya yang menggoda! Kalian_"

 **BRAK**

Sakura nampak terkejut saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menendak bagian bawah kursi yang berada diantara mereka.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ah! Aku tidak sengaja! Kakiku kesemutan!" ujar Naruto dengan mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan Naruto menghela napas leganya, sedangkan Hinata nampak terlihat syok dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya barusan yang membuat tubuhnya terasa sedikit melayang tadi.

"Tadi, apa yang kau bilang?"

Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang sudah menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkannya untuk pulang. Kencannya yang terasa singkat itu telah berakhir karena senja yang mulai terlihat dan itu pertanda dia untuk segera berangkat menuju ketempat kerjaan kembali.

"Kau tak mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat bus yang Sakura tumpangi tadi mulai menjauh.

"Dia selalu menolak" ujar Naruto yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Kau tak memaksa?"

"Dia teguh pendirian" Naruto berani menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata karena suasana halte yang sepi saat ini.

"Dia cantik"

"Aku tahu"

"Dia pintar?"

"Itu kenyataan"

"Dia sempurna"

"Aku akui"

"Bibirnya sexy"

"Ya, bibirnya memang... apa?" Naruto menoleh cepat kearah Hinata.

"Kalian pernah berciuman?" tanya Hinata menggoda.

"Itu masalah pribadi" ucap dingin Naruto dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte bus itu. tempat kerjanya cukup dekat dengan halte bus itu, jadi dia cukup dengan berjalan kaki menuju kesana.

"Jadi kalian pernah berciuman! Lalu kenapa tadi kalian tidak melakukan ciuman perpisahan?" ujar Hinata yang sudah berjalan disamping Naruto.

"..."

"Apa kau malu karena ada aku? Kau tidak perlu malu! Anggap saja aku tidak ada seperti yang lainnya! Apa kalian pernah melakukan hubungan intim?"

' _Aku tidak ingin hanya satu, aku ingin setiap malam'_

Naruto merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

' _Sial, aku ingin melihat kelanjutannya'_

"Aaaa... wajahmu memerah!" pekik Hinata sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto yang terlihat memerah.

"Eh!" Naruto menghentikan langkanya.

"Jadi kau pernah melakukannya pada perempuan tadi! Waa...h~, ternyata kau tipe pria dingin yang tetap mesum, ya!"

"Diam!" ucap Naruto dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dengan segera.

"Jangan lupa memakai pengamanmu!"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Pulang!"

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu diam!"

 **TBC**


End file.
